Don't Say Goodbye
by parkchannie
Summary: "Kumohon, jangan pergi! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri" "Mianhae Sungmin…" "Memangnya, apa salahku Kyunnie?"namja yang dipanggil 'Kyunnie' itu hanya bisa diam. Sungmin langsung memeluk kekasihnya dengan sangat erat sambil berkata dalam pelukannya "Chagi.. please, don't say goodbye to me.." Kyumin fic! Warning inside. DLDR. Rnr, please?


**Don't Say Goodbye**

**Character: Sungmin, Kyuhyun and the rest of Super Junior's members.**

**Warning: ****First fict. **Masih fresh dari oven. typo in everywhere. No Bashing. No Plagiat. don't like? OUT!

**RnR, juseyo~!*tebar bibir(?) bias***

**.**

**.**

**NOTE :**

**Kelas XI : Ryeowook, Yesung, Kibum, Donghae, dan Kyuhyun.**  
**Kelas XII : Heechul, Eunhyuk, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Sungmin.**

* * *

"_Hyung_, kapan kau akan kembali ke Korea?" kata seorang_ namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun kepada kakaknya bernama Cho Siwon.

"Entahlah. Memangnya ada apa? Tumben sekali. Biasanya kau malah menyuruhkun untuk lebih lama disini." Tanya Siwon heran.

"_Mollayo_. I.. I just.. haaah~ Lebih baik cepatlah kau kembali, oke?" kata Kyuhyun.

"Allright. See ya" jawab Siwon sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Hey Kyuhyun!" panggil seseorang.

Saat Kyuhyun membalikan badannya, ia melihat seorang namja yang ia kenal dengan seorang namja lain yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Hei! Kenapa baru datang jam segini? Biasanya kau datang lebih awal ke sekolah" kata Kyuhyun kepada hyung-nya, bernama Lee Donghae.

"Oh iya, aku menunggu saudaraku. Kenalkan, namanya adalah Lee Sungmin" kata Donghae sambil memperkenalkan saudaranya kepada temannya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Lee Sungmin _ibnida_. _Dangsingwa mannaseo bangapseubnida_!" kata _namja_ berwajah imut bernama Sungmin sambil membukukan badannya.

'Yeppeun_! Apalagi saat dia tersenyum_' batin Kyuhyun.

Merasa di perhatikan oleh Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung menundukkan kepalanya karena malu. "Hey Kyu, kemana yang lain? Aku ingin memperkenalkan Sungmin padanya" tanya Donghae membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun.

"Ehm, mereka sedang ada di tempat biasa" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum seadanya ke Donghae.

"Baiklah, kajja!" seru Donghae sambil menarik tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun langsung mengikuti Donghae dan Sungmin menuju tempat temannya yang lain berkumpul.

Tempat yang lumayan sepi dan jarang di kunjungi oleh murid SEOUL STAR- SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL. Namun, tempat ini indah karena di penuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang beraneka ragam warnanya. Saat sampai di tempat itu, Sungmin merasa nyaman dan sangat menyukainya. Sampailah mereka di sebuah gazebo yang tidak begitu besar. Di sebelah kiri gazebo itu terdapat kolam ikan yang di bentuk seperti danau kecil. Di sebelah kanan gazebo ada sebuah ayunan yang di hiasai bunga dengan apiknya. Tepat di belakang semua itu, ada sebuah tembok yang tinggi. *bayangin sendiri ne? ;)* "Wow" tanpa disadari kata itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin.

"Hello everyone~" seru Donghae dengan senyum lebar menemaninya. "Hey, Donghae! Kau lama sekali dat—" perkataan Yesung berhenti saat melihat seekor(?) Author mean, seorang _namja_ berdiri di samping Donghae. *digaplokSungmin*

Seakan mengerti tatapan Yesung kepadanya dan Sungmin. Donghae langsung mengembangkan senyumnya lagi. "Perkenalkan, dia adalah sepupuku yang baru saja pindah dari Amerika"

"_Annyeong_, Sungmin_ ibnida_" seperti halnya saat bertemu Kyuhyun, Sungmin juga membungkukan badannya kemudian tersenyum dengan imutnya.

Yesung, Ryeowook, Heechul, Leeteuk, dan Kibum langsung membentuk mulut mereka seperti huruf O. "Ohya, Hangeng-_hyung,_ Kangin-_hyung_, and my _chagi_ kemana?" tanya Donghae sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Hangeng sedang di perpustakaan" jawab Heechul. "Kangin sedang… Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, dia sudah datang kok" jawab Leeteuk dan diakhiri dengan senyuman.

"Dan Hyukkie-_hyung_, ku kira kau akan berangkat bersamanya" jawab Ryeowook.

Beberapa detik kemudian, "Aiisssh~ _Pabboya_!" Donghae menepuk jidatnya setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Gwaenchanayo?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Aku lupa memberi tahu Eunhyuk kalau aku akan berangkat bersama Sungmin. Bagaimana ini? Sebaiknya, aku menjemputnya sekarang" kata Donghae panik dan ingin berjalan pergi menjemput Eunhyuk. Namun, kemudian ada seorang namja menghampiri mereka.

"Tidak perlu, Hae. Aku sudah disini" kata namja itu dengan senyum kecil.

Donghae agak terkejut saat melihat siapa namja itu. Dia adalah Eunhyuk-orang yang baru saja ingin di jemput olehnya. "E.. Eunhyuk.. A.. Ak.. Aku.." Donghae agak tergagap. Ia takut sekali Eunhyuk akan marah padanya.

"Hei, Hae! Bisakah kau perkenalkan siapa namja imut di sampingmu itu?" kata Eunhyuk sambil berdiri di samping Sungmin dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Di.. dia.. Dia adalah sepupuku. Namanya, Sungmin. Dia baru saja pindah dari Amerika" jelas Donghae sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Ooh, _annyeong_ Sungmin! _Nae ileum-eun_ Eunhyuk" kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum kearah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum takut ke arah Eunhyuk.

"Ya, _waeyo_ Sungmin? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Eunhyuk menyadari senyum Sungmin yang aneh.

"E.. e.. A.. Aku.. Aku mau minta maaf..." jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"_Mwo_? Minta maaf untuk apa?"

"Mi.. minta maaf.. karena Hae menjemputku jadi dia lupa menjemputmu…" jawab Sungmin sambil menundukkan kepalanya—lagi.

"Ooh itu.. Gwaenchana Sungmin. Itu bukan salah mu.." kata Eunhyuk sambil tersenyum lembut kea rah Sungmin. "Tapi, sepupumu ini saja yang babo!" lanjut Eunhyuk melirik kea rah Donghae dan menekan kata 'BABO'. Donghae hanya tertunduk lemas mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk. Ia tahu pasti, Eunhyuk marah padanya.

Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan Donghae langsung menghampirinya dan menepuk punggungnya. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita ke kelas saja sekarang!" kata Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

.

**(SUNGMIN's POV)**

Kriiiing.. kriing..

Setelah 5 jam belajar, akhirnya kami istirahat juga. Tanpa ku sadari tangan ku langsung di tarik oleh Leeteuk. Aku hanya bisa diam dan ikut saja kemana ia menarikku. Kami tidak hanya berdua. Ada Kangin yang merangkul Leeteuk, Heechul dan Hangeng yang berjalan dibelakang kami (Kangin, Leeteuk, dan aku). Di samping Heechul dan Hangeng ada Eunhyuk yang asyik berjalan dengan santainya. Aku kira kita akan langsung menuju kantin. Ternyata, kami pergi ke kelas XI dulu.

"Hey, ayo kita ke kantin!" kata Kangin sambil melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu untuk memanggil yang lain (Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kibum). 'Lho, kok tidak ada Kyuhyun?' batinku sambil melihat sekeliling kelas XI.

Donghae, Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kibum langsung keluar kelas. Kami pun berjalan lagi menuju kantin. Reformasi jalan pun berubah.*dikira lagi baris berbaris apa?-_-* Di bagian depan masih ada Kangin dan Leeteuk yang masih 'berangkul-gandengan'- without me. Di barisan kedua, ada Heechul-Hangeng dan Yesung-Ryeowook plus Kibum. Sedangkan, aku berada di barisan ke tiga bersama Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Aku masih tidak berniat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. 'Dimana ya si Kyuhyun?' di otakku masih saja ada pertanyaan itu. Tapi, sebenarnya apa pentingnya dia? Kenapa aku harus mencarinya? This is so weird. Tanpa ku sadari, ku tepuk jidatku. Eunhyuk yang melihat tingkahku langsung merangkulku.

"_Waeyo_ Sungmin? Kenapa kau menepuk jidatmu?" tanyanya.

"E.. tidak apa-apa. A.. Aku kira tadi ada nyamuk di jidatku. He-he-he" jawabku sekena-nya.

Eunhyuk hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. Ku lihat, Donghae masih saja diam sambil sesekali melirik kearah Eunhyuk.

Akhirnya, kami sampai di kantin. Terlihat, kantin sudah sangat ramai di penuhi oleh murid-murid lain. Ku kira kami tidak akan mendapat kursi disana. Tapi, hebatnya sudah ada meja panjang kosong yang tidak ada satu pun anak mendudukinya.

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang pertama kali menduduki meja itu. Kemudian di depan mereka ada Yesung-Ryeowook. Tanpa ku sadari tanganku langsung di tarik oleh Leeteuk dan menempatkanku di sebelahnya. Di depanku sudah ada Eunhyuk-Donghae, disamping mereka ada Hangeng. Di depan Hangeng ada Heechul dan di sebelahnya ada Kibum. Anehnya, antara aku dan Heechul ada jarak. Tiba-tiba saja, seseorang menduduki jarak itu. Saat ku lihat siapa orangnya, ternyata dia adalah KYUHYUN.

"Em, sorry I'm late" kata Kyuhyun sambil menebar senyumnya.

Aku lihat dia sepertinya habis lari-larian. Ada keringat di keningnya. "Dari mana saja kau? Kau selalu saja datang terlambat. Aku tidak mau mengurusmu bila kau kehabisan waktu istirahatmu" kata Leeteuk kepada Kyuhyun. "Ne, umma" jawab Kyuhyun sambil tertunduk.

Aku hanya bisa bengong mendengar Kyuhyun memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan 'umma'. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya antara mereka semua? Kangin selalu bersama Leeteuk, Hangeng selalu berdua dengan Heechul, Donghae menyebut Eunhyuk dengan sebutan 'My Chagi' ? This is so weird, REALLY WEIRD!

**(SUNGMIN's POV END)**

.

Donghae melihat Sungmin yang mungkin sedang bingung dengan keadaan diantara teman-temannya itu. "Sungmin, sekarang kamu boleh memanggil Leeteuk dengan sebutan '_umma_'.." kata Donghae.

"Yaa benar itu Sungmin. Maaf aku lupa memberitahukanmu" kata Leeteuk sambil menepuk kepala Sungmin. "Em, dan jika kamu mau… Kamu bisa memanggil Kangin dengan sebutan '_appa_' Iya kan?" lanjut Leeteuk sambil melihat kea rah Kangin. Kangin hanya bisa tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Sungmin masih saja diam. Dia mencoba untuk mencerna setiap perkataan teman-teman barunya itu. Mereka bisa menghargai itu karena mereka tahu bahwa Sungmin baru disini dan belum tahu apa-apa.

"Em, kapan kita pesan makanannya? Aku sudah lapar" tiba-tiba saja Yesung langsung memecah keheningan saat itu.

'pletuk' Dengan indahnya dan anggunnya(?) sebuah sendok mendarat di kepala Yesung. Yesung langsung ber-aduh ria. Sedangkan, si pelempar-yang adalah Leeteuk- hanya bisa tersenyum senang.

"Eomma, kenapa kau melempariku?" kata Yesung.

"Habis, kau berisik sekali. Tadi, eomma sudah pesan makanan. Jadi tinggal menunggunya~" kata Leeteuk sedikit kesal. Dengan sigap, Kangin langsung mengelus-elus pundak Leeteuk untuk menenangkannya.

3 menit menunggu, akhirnya makanan pun datang. Mereka layaknya di restaurant, ada pelayan yang mengantarkan makanannya. Kenapa bisa begitu? Kangin adalah anak pemilik sekolah ini. Jadi, memudahkan bagi mereka untuk melakukan apapun di sekolah.

"SELAMAT MAKAAAN!" teriak mereka serempak –kecuali Sungmin-

Sungmin hanya menatap makanan -Mie Ramen Jumbo- yang sudah terhidang di depannya.

"**_Minnie_**, kenapa kau tidak makan mie-nya? Nanti keburu dingin lho" kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

Deg

"_Mi-mianhae_.. Ta-tadi kamu panggil a-aku ap-apa?" kata Sungmin dengan terbata-bata sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hn? Tadi aku panggil kamu 'Minnie' _waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat kea rah Sungmin-yang berada di samping kirinya-. Dahinya pun mulai membentuk kerut-kerutan yang menandakkan ia sedang bingung.

"E-eem, _a-aniyo_" jawab Sungmin sambil memalingkan kepalanya dan langsung menyantap makanannya.

**.**

**(SUNGMIN's POV)**

"Minnie, kenapa kau tidak makan mie-nya? Nanti keburu dingin lho" kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba kepadaku.

Deg

"_Mi-mianhae_.. Ta-tadi kamu panggil a-aku ap-apa?" kataku dengan terbata-bata sambil melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hn? Tadi aku panggil kamu 'Minnie' _waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melihat ke arahku.

"E-eem, _a-aniyo_" jawabku sambil memalingkan kepalaku dan mulai menyantap makanannya.

Ada apa ini? Tadi dia panggil aku apa? Minnie? Kenapa saat dia memanggilku seperti itu, ada perasaan aneh yang sedang bergemuruh di hatiku? Rasanya…. senang. Tunggu! Apa aku baru saja mengatakan aku senang di panggil 'Minnie'? Tidak… Tidak… Tidaaaak!

_Buagh!_

"Aauw! Sakit…" keluhku. Aku baru saja jatuh dari tempat tidurku.

Aku pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur. Saat berjalan menuju dapur, aku melirik kea rah jam dinding di ruang tamu. Ternyata, sekarang sudah jam 8 malam dan aku tidur sudah hampir 4 jam setelah pulang sekolah tadi.

Ya, hari ini adalah hari pertamaku sekolah, hari pertama aku berkenalan dengan teman-teman Donghae yang… sungguh aneh. Hari pertama, aku tinggal di rumah Donghae setelah aku kembali dari Amerika dua hari yang lalu. Yaa, kalian benar… Aku pindahan dari Amerika.

Sebenarnya, selama aku di Amerika aku tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah. Bagaimana aku bisa sekolah? Aku selalu berpindah-pindah dari negara satu ke negara lain. _Appa_ ku adalah seorang pemilik group perusahaan yang sudah terkenal di manca negara. Mau tidak mau, kami sekeluarga harus selalu ikut kemana pun _appa_ ku pergi. Sungguh menyedihkan bukan? Jadi, orangtua ku menyuruhku untuk home schooling. Sudah hampir 2 tahun aku di Amerika dan aku mulai capek untuk mengikuti semuanya. Aku ingin hidup seperti anak normal yang bisa pergi ke sekolah, bertemu dengan banyak teman, dan tinggal di sebuah rumah yang nyaman.

Awalnya, orangtuaku tidak menyetujui keinginanku. Tapi, mereka ingin aku bahagia. Akhirnya, orangtuaku mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di Korea bersama sepupuku, Lee Donghae, dan bisa menjalani hidup seperti anak biasanya. Sungguh perjalanan hidup yang hebat bukan?

Haaah… Aku sungguh bosan sekarang. Ku pandangi ruang keluarga Donghae, disini terdapat sebuah sofa panjang membentuk setengah lingkaran. Di depannya terdapat sebuah TV flat dan di dindingnya terdapat banyak figura-figura foto yang menampilkan anggota keluarga Donghae.

"Kau sangat beruntung Donghae…. Kau mempunyai keluarga yang sempurna.." kataku dengan senyuman kecil.

"Sungmin…." Panggil seseorang.

**(SUNGMIN's POV END)**

**.**

"Sungmin….." panggil seseorang. Sungmin membalikkan badannya ingin melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Ternyata, orang itu adalah Donghae, sepupunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau tidur tadi?" tanya Donghae sambil mengucek-ucek matanya. Ya, dia baru bangun tidur.

"E.. aku hanya ingin minum.." jawab Sungmin dengan senyum seadanya. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

Sungmin ingin kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, tiba-tiba ia di panggil lagi oleh Donghae.

"Sungmin.. Bisa kita bicara…"

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

* * *

**a/n: **

**chapter pertama~ semoga readers suka sama chap pertamanya ^^**

**review please n thanks for reading. pay!**


End file.
